


Game Night

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Couples’ night at Lestrade’s





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 6 July 2019  
> JWP #4: Nothing So Good As A Good Book: Include a favorite book or work of literature in your entry today.

“I often feel like it’s cheating, bringing cupcakes from my own shop,” said Oscar. He owned Vortex Fairy Cakes, a geek-themed bakery in the shi-shi neighbourhood of Notting Hill.

“Never let that stop you.” John opened up the box the tall black man placed on Lestrade’s picnic table. “I often think it’s the primary thing that gets Sherlock to come out to these get-togethers in the first place.” He inhaled the sugary scents of cake and icing. There were six different kinds and he secretly wished they could divide each of them six different ways so he could taste them all.

He occurred to him that Sherlock’s sweet tooth might have gone contagious.

“He’d rather be at home reading a good book, eh?”

John reclosed the box to keep the bugs out of dessert.

“He’d rather be out solving a grisly murder, more like,” put in Greg who’d just come out onto the patio with a platter of marinated flank steak ready for the grill.

“Okay. Compromise. Reading a good murder mystery?”

“He always knows how their going to end.”

“Even _The Seven Deaths of Evelyn Hardcastle_?”*

Greg didn’t know the book, but he could make an educated guess. “Probably.”

Oscar sat at the table and shook his head regretfully. “Too bad. He’s missing out.”

“Where is he anyway?” John wondered aloud. He looked towards the house, but could see none of their significant others through the sliding glass door.

“I left him and Molly in the living room debating something forensic.”

“Oh god, poor Sophie.”

“She’s fine. She’s playing a game—but don’t tell Molly and Sherlock.”

“Wait, what game?” asked Oscar.

Greg opened the top of the grill and used a long pair of tongs to transfer the steak onto the grill. It sizzled and smoked as the teriyaki-based marinade hit the heat. He closed the lid. “That won’t take long.” He turned to Oscar, setting the now empty platter aside and hanging the tongs on the end of the barbecue. “Drinking game,” he replied.

“Oh god,” John said again, but this time amused.

Oscar’s smirk echoed John’s mirth. “What are the rules?”

“I’m not entirely clear on them,” Greg admitted. “But I’m pretty sure she gets to drink every time Sherlock says something insulting.”

“She’ll be drunk in under five minutes,” muttered John.

“She’s Scots. It’ll take at least eight.”

“Why are we not in there with them? I want in on the action,” Oscar declared.

John looked at him in mild consternation. “You don’t really want to listen to your girlfriend being insulted.”

“Of course not, but Molly can hold her own against your bloke. You know she can.”

“He’s not wrong,” agreed Greg.

“So let’s get in there!”

“We’ll need fresh beers,” John noted. He and Oscar headed for the door. John looked back at Greg. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m not leaving this to overcook.” Greg jabbed a thumb towards the grill.

“But you’re going to miss out!” exclaimed Oscar.

“Get them to come out here.”

John and Oscar exchanged a thoughtful, conspiring look. “Yeah,” said Oscar as John nodded. “We can do that.”

He pulled open the door just as Greg called back to them. “And bring me a beer when you come back!”

“Right.”

The other men disappeared inside.

It would be their own version of dinner and a show, thought Greg in amusement. “Good thing I bought a whole case of beers.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, it’s a real book. It’s by Stuart Turton. No, I haven’t read it. I Googled “most puzzling fiction mysteries”, skimmed the list at a link that came up, and settled on this one. I also found a bunch of stuff I want to read now.


End file.
